


Merry Christmas Rafael Barba (Part 2)

by Indiprincess



Series: Merry Christmas Rafael Barba [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part of my one-shot gift to Skittle479.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Rafael Barba (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittle479](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/gifts).



> The second part of my one-shot gift to Skittle479.

When you walk into your apartment with your parents, it is a bustle of activity again. You had gotten separated from Rafael on the train, and you get back to your apartment with your family, endlessly chattering with his mother and your mother, Rafael comes and grabs you in a hug and takes your coat. He takes your hand and guides you over to the easy chair where his mother just sat and he politely asks her to please move.

"Rafael, don't kick your mom out of the easy chair." You whisper at him in a hiss, not wanting to offend his Lucia, who you were still getting to know. She had always been so nice to you and you didn't want that to change.

"She doesn't mind." He turns to Lucia "You don't mind." And you elbow him. "It's just the only chair in the house with an elevating footrest."

Lucia gets up and smiles and kisses his cheek. "No, I don't mind." Her happiness for the both of you is written all over her face. He asks his mom to order pizza for everyone and hands her cash to pay and thanks her. He tells her he really needs a moment to talk to you. Lucia nods her understanding and goes to the table to charm your parents and brother.

Rafael sets you down slowly, like you are a casserole dish, which makes you smile, and pops the footrest up and disappears. He comes back from the bedroom with three pillows. He puts one under your feet, one behind your back and one across your midriff. You press your lips together to keep from laughing, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He pulls the ottoman from the couch over to your chair, and takes your hand in his. "How do you feel? Do you feel okay? Are you okay?"

Now you cannot help but let out a soft laugh. His care and concern are so touching. You rub the side of his face with your hand. "Rafael, I'm fine. Please calm down. These next few months are going to be awfully long if you don't settle down."

He takes your hand from his face, kisses the back of it, and puts it back to his face. "Love, when you go through life and work consumes so much of it, before you can even realize..." He sighs heavily "you are a certain age, and you've devoted so much time to your career, that you forgot to have a life outside the office. And certain things along the way in life that you think might have happened for you at one time when you were younger, you think maybe they aren't going to happen for you after all." You offer him a kind smile. "And you tell yourself you're okay with it, even though it was something you had really wanted, you tell yourself it's just not in the cards to have that, that it's fine and you're fine and you will keep letting work fulfill you and sustain you. And then one day, you meet the most incredible person, and by some insane chance they think you are incredible too..."

"That's not insane Rafael, you're wonderful, and I'm so lucky." You start, but he cuts in to finish his original tac.

"And you go along with this person and you can't believe your luck when they agree to a date, and then when they agree to be exclusive, and then they agree to move in. And then what appears to be an ordinary Christmas Eve proves to be anything but when they agree to marry you and then tell you that you're having your own blessed event, giving you in one night everything you've ever wanted but didn't know if you would get." He rubs the back of your hand gently. "So these next few months may seem long if I worry over you love, but I didn't know that I would ever get this, and I don't know if I will ever get it again. My whole world right now is in front of me in my Lazy Chair." He leans forward to kiss your forehead "I'll try not to make you crazy, but I want to savor this time in our lives." He leans in and kisses you deeply, slipping a hand under the pillow he placed across your midriff to rest on your abdomen. Both your hands land on top of his.

"Tell me..." He says, smiling at you with a smile that threatens to swallow half his face and goes all the way up to his eyes. "How did this happen?"

"I think you know how this happens." You whisper with a small laugh, teasing him gently.

He laughs with you. "You know what I mean. When?"

You take Rafael back to that night, the night he had won that case against a serial killer that seemed to be nearly unwinnable, even Jack McCoy not sure it could be done, but Barba had his hooks in this case and with dogged determination he had won and the serial killer was sent to prison for life. He had gotten home so late from doing press, filling out paperwork, talking to Jack about the case and possible advancement well into the night. When he finally arrived home he was in a terrific mood, it was written all over his face. And those eyes you loved so much told you he was in the mood for something else as well. This was not long after you had moved in, boxes were still everywhere, and Rafael had been lovely not to complain about the disruption to his order. You had stopped and bought a bottle of champagne on the way home, after hearing the verdict and when he arrived you offered him a glass which he promptly downed.

As soon as he had it finished he took your hand and lead you to the bedroom. He had slowly unbuttoned your blouse to kiss the warm skin beneath with each button he opened. His hands lifted your skirt up to your waist to caress between your thighs, immediately taking your breath away and making you desperate for him. You undid his waistcoat and pulled at his tie, frustration growing at the layers of jacket, waistcoat, tie, shirt, undershirt that required your attention before you were allowed to taste his skin. He looked so proud and powerful that night, as you undid his belt on your knees, stroking him first over his boxers and then sliding your hand up the leg opening to stroke him before taking him in your mouth. In moments you two were moving to the bed, and you felt so good and warm and right in his arms, that the last thing on either of your minds was putting anything between the two of you. When he had tasted and taken your body, the physical act of love between the two of you, and him holding you afterwards until you both fell asleep, felt so perfect that neither of you gave it a second thought. Until earlier this week, when the queasiness overtook you and your bra suddenly was so tight it was uncomfortable. You had broken out in a sweat when you realized that you missed your period and a test and quick trip to the doctors office yesterday confirmed what you were sure you already knew. You had been worried about how Rafael would react, you had only moved in recently, and you had tried so hard to get him to stay home today so you could tell him, and you had tried to tell him at dinner but his Blackberry kept going off in what you assumed was work business, but it was him coordinating your families for his surprise proposal. But this had worked out just perfect and you could not be more thrilled that your family was here to share in your joy and you couldn't be more pleased that Rafael was so happy.

"That night?" He asks incredulously. "That night." The realization dawns when he remembers in the haste and urgency you felt, you both were not as careful as you could have been. 

"Are you really okay with this? Are you really happy?"

"Extremely. Extremely." He kisses your forehead as he stands up to get your pizza.

***********************************************

When Rafael gets back from walking your family to the hotel on the next block, he wakes you up with a gentle kiss, and asking if you are ready for bed. You replay with a sleepy "Mmmhmm." and he guides you to the bedroom. When his large hands undo your dress and drop it to the floor, you feel sleepy no longer. Those hands trailing you, his cologne, his breath on your flesh wake you up faster than a cup of his coffee. You notice his eyes running over your figure over and over and over. "What, what is it?" You ask, feeling exposed in your underthings while he is still dressed.

He gives his head a small shake as if snapping out of a trance. "Nothing. Nothing." He says quickly. He runs his fingertips gently over your breasts after he takes your bra off. "I was just wondering how I missed these new womanly curves that seem to have sprouted up overnight." He whispers in your ear, his breath tickling and making you both laugh at his gentle teasing, still high from the evening.

You look down and watch his fingertips glide over your breasts in a gentle touch. "They really did sprout out of nowhere. One day I was me, next day boom!" You look up and his face is so close to yours your lips nearly touch. "And, uh, nothing fit my chest anymore." You say quietly, staring at his mouth as your eyes begin to close, waiting for his kiss. His mouth touches yours so softly and you drop onto the bed, climbing up to the pillows, desire for him rushing through your veins and pounding your ears. 

You feel his hand gently close on the soft flesh of your new curves as he lies next to you. "These still fit." He teases as he cups your breast and you both laugh. 

"I love you Rafael." You whisper.

"I love you too, and I'm so happy."

"Can we celebrate tonight, proper, I mean?" You ask as you unbutton his shirt and begin to lick and kiss the skin beneath. He exhales hard and lays you on your back, straddling you. 

"I don't want to, you know, hurt you." He says into your skin as he plants kisses all over, you lifting your hips for him to slide your panties off.

"You aren't going to hurt me, I will be fine, it will be fine." You gasp as his tongue flicks your navel. Your thighs broaden for him without you even thinking about it, and you feel his breathing quicken on your skin, raising goose bumps on your warmed flesh.

His mouth dips lower and lower, your back arching higher and higher, and his mouth finds your warm center. He kisses your damp flesh in a tease as you gasp and pant, your fingers stroking his hair his tongue darts and flicks and dances and his mouth kisses and sucks and nips tenderly at your private, delicate skin. His hand finds it's way to your breast and his thumb gently rubs and stiffens your sensitive peak as you cry out in delight. He takes his hand back and his fingers explore your lips and folds, watching for your reaction and make sure it is only pleasure as his fingers gently slip inside you, deliberately and painstakingly slowly coaxing an orgasm from you. You move his hand, too sensitive for more touch once you do finally climax, and he removes his mouth and climbs up the pillows to hold you while you recover.

While he's holding you, you undo his belt and button and zipper and slide your hands into his pants and stroke him to bring his body to full arousal. "Please. Please." You ask him as his breathing quickens and his hips begin to move in the rhythm of your hand.

He stands and takes off his pants and you stretch languorously on your back, waiting for him. He climbs atop you and begins kissing you but holds his body off yours. "Rafael" you begin as he kisses your neck to distraction, you hold onto his biceps to stay planted to earth when you feel his lashes begin to tickle your neck inches above where his lips are tickling. "What are you doing?" 

He pulls his face from your neck to look you in the eye. "What do you mean? Don't you like that? You've always liked that?" Confusion marks his face.

"Oh no, I love it, you know I love that spot. I just mean why are you all the way up there?" You look down at the huge gap between your bodies as he holds himself aloft. "Get down here, I want to feel you."

Did he just blush? "Would you mind being on top?"

"You're not going to hurt me sweetheart, you've never hurt me before." You are touched my his concern, even though it's not necessary. "But yes, I will be on top if it makes you feel better." You kiss him as he moves over and drops onto his back. He keeps hold of your waist to help you straddle him and position yourself onto him. You let out a small laugh that he's being so protective and careful with you. This man is such a scrappy fighter in the courtroom and he's being so delicate with you now, it makes you feel like his treasure as your bodies move together gently and slowly. 

"What is it?" He asks, smiling with you as your laugh fades.

"I'm just thinking." You say, with your voice going far away, as you find yourself getting lost in the motions of your bodies becoming one, his hand leaving a hip to explore your body.

"Thinking what?" He pants, as you take advantage of that absent hand to let your hips move harder and faster to bring him to climax.

"That you... Rafael Barba... are my Christmas miracle." You manage to get out before totally slipping away, your body collapsing and curling forward onto his.

Rafael holds you tightly while you move in rhythm together, pleasure overtaking him as well, unable to keep himself from bounding up and into you harder and faster. He takes in the sight of you, hair a wild mess, mouth slack, yet looking for all the world like his goddess. "You're my Christmas angel." His arms wrap you so tightly and he rubs your back with his broad caresses. "And the two of you are the best gift I could ever hope to be blessed with."


End file.
